Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical energy harvester, and, more particularly, to an electrical-energy harvester for a display panel wherein the harvester is disposed on the display panel surface and is flexible and transparent and is configured to generate electrical energy upon receipt of optical energy and/or physical force.
Discussion of Related Art
As electronic devices using displays are becoming commonplace and technologies thereof are developed, the thickness of electronic devices is thinned, the resolution of displays is improved, and the amount of electric energy consumed is increasing. In this connection, the proportion of the volume occupied by batteries in electronic devices is gradually increasing.
However, the bulkiness may reduce the portability and ease of use of the devices. Thus, there is a limit to increase the volume of the battery, so that a new alternative capable of supplying electricity to the electronic devices using the display is required. Since solar light is close to an almost infinite energy source, solar cells have been developed actively to utilize them. Thus, it may be considered to supply electric energy to electronic devices using displays using such solar cells.
For example, solar cells in conventional solar-based displays are not transparent and thus have a problem in that they are very inefficient due lower energy generation since the solar cells are the side or back of the display. In addition, when the weather is cloudy or rainy, the efficiency of the solar cell is rapidly lowered. Therefore, there is a problem that the solar cell is less commercialized because it generates less electric energy compared to the facility cost.